


Whenever You Need

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Recovering!Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Summary: You’re having a hard time and Bucky decides to help you. Teeth-rotting fluff.Request: Hi, I have a request :) can you make an imagine where the reader is going through a hardship and Bucky as the s/o comforting the reader? And they end up cuddling and cute stf? Lol hope that’s not too much to ask for. And if you do plan on making this come true, tag me if you want. Thanks xx





	Whenever You Need

You tossed yourself on the couch and sighed. You dipped your head and covered your face with your hands, taking a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Then you remembered Bucky wasn't home, he was away on a mission. You could cry without him seeing.

It wasn't that you didn't him to see you weak or anything. It was that, after all he had been through, he deserved happiness. He was only ever happy as long as you were happy, so when you cried he felt like he had failed. And the reason you were crying had absolutely nothing to do with him.

So, knowing you were alone, you just the salty water fall from your eyes.

It didn't take long - not a minute actually - for you to hear steps coming from the corridor toward the living room.

"[Y/n]?"

You knew the voice.

All you managed to do was bury yourself deeper into the cushions, your hands still covering your face.

The steps came closer.

"[Y/n]," Bucky whispered, "What can I do, baby doll?"

One thing Bucky always did was give you space when you needed. He wouldn't force or ask an explanation until he felt utterly necessary, usually he'd wait for you to open up with him, no matter the subject. He was glad these were actions as well when the situation was reversed and he had to gather his thoughts from the guilt and pain he felt because of his Winter Soldier's day’s deed.

He touched your knee. His voice was strained when he talked. "[Y/n], please, let me help."

You took a deep, shaky breath, but didn't open your eyes. Your voice quivered.

"Bucky, I-"

But you didn't finish. Instead, your tears and sobs attacked and your throat closed up.

His strong arms wrapped around you and he pulled you to his embrace. With your head buried in the crook of his neck and your arms around him, he stood you, lifting you, and set you down on his lap when he sat on the couch.

He changed his arms so his cool arm was around your back and his warm one was around your legs, which you had pulled up to your chest. As you were perpendicular to him, you leaned to the side to rest against his chest, your arms clinging to him. His lips placed kisses in your hair and forehead, because those were the places he could reach when your head was on his shoulder.

You lost track of time before your tears ceased and your sobs followed suit.

Once you calmed down, he asked, "What about a hot bath?"

You nodded, but didn't move.

He rubbed your back and moved his other hand so it was placed under your knees. He got up from the couch after kissing your cheek and carried you bridal style to the bathroom, where he placed on the marble counter as he turned the faucet. Hot water started pouring into the tub and he added a liquid to make bubbles. Bucky stood in front of you and arched an eyebrow. You raised your arms and he got the message. He pulled your shirt up and out of you then the same with your other clothes. His hands roamed sweetly around your skin, an adoration tone to his touches and looks.

Bucky lifted you bridal style once again and set you on the tub, keeping your hair out of the water, he had plans for those. He stopped the water from pouring any longer and you closed your eyes, enjoying the hot water on your skin.

You opened them when you felt Bucky’s hand on your hair, first carding his fingers gently through it then sanctioning in two large parts. Bucky was lowly humming an old song as he on the ground, behind your head.

The light was out by then, the illumination coming from the several candles Bucky had scattered around the room. He used a brush to untangle your hair, he knew how much you loved it when he did that, and then pinned it with a hairband in a loose bun.

Bucky placed a folded towel behind your head and upper neck and gently pushed your shoulders, telling you to lay down.

Bucky kissed your forehead and murmured, "I'll be right back."

You closed your eyes and wait as he left the bathroom. Soon calm music comes from the living room and you smile.

The hot water relaxes all of your muscles and the soft music clears your thoughts.

Bucky came back with a tray full of food, setting the tray down on a stool and sitting on the ground next to the tub, his back propped up by the porcelain.

"Chocolate fondue?"

You chuckled lowly at this. If Steve heard this, he'd get the wrong idea of the situation. Bucky seemed to get what you thought, because he laughed as well.

"Please."

He dipped your favorite fruit on the melted chocolate and brought it to your mouth.

"Hum, this is great, Buck," you said.

The chocolate was warm and just the way you liked it, while the fruit was fresh and sweet.

"Wanda taught me."

"She does know how to cook," you smiled. Wanda was one of your favorite people in the world.

Bucky kept feeding you with fondue and some wine, talking about the team and series. You laughed at his stories, but the first time you did it, Bucky was beaming. He smiled at you, fondly and adorable. “There it is,” he murmured, cupping your cheek, “Your beautiful smile.”

You blushed and looked at your hands, resting on your lap.

Bucky gently pushed your chin up and focused his steel eyes to yours for a second. He leaned down and fit his soft lips to yours. The kiss was calm though intense, Bucky tried to display all his emotions to you at that moment: love, care, admiration… And you smiled into the kiss. His tongue skimmed your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you didn’t hesitate to concede. His tongue slid onto your mouth and your own met his, in an intense yet peaceful dance.

When you broke apart, the both of you gasping for air, it was only enough for you to touch your foreheads together, eyes still closed.

When it finished, he took the tray away and poured more hot water in the tub.

Bucky reached for the soap and started rubbing your skin with it. First were your feet. He held the bottom of your foot with both hands and his hands went to the top, kneading the muscles. He made his way down, applying more pressure as he neared the sole. He repeated the movement a few times on each feet, using his thumbs to move in circles at the heels. His hands went up to your ankles, massaging around the ankle bone from both sides.

The lavender soap helped his task, its sweet smell relaxing you.

His hands climbed up to your knees as his soapy hands massage all your muscles. He continued his work up your hips, your stomach, your arms, kissing your hands, and your face, using a towel so nothing would fall into your eyes.

Then he stood behind you, still out of the tub while you looked over to shoulder.

Bucky got the hairband out of your hair and let it fall in waves around you. He used a bowl to wet your strands and his fingers massaged your scalp, making you close your eyes from the insanely good sensation.

Once your hair was washed and conditioned, he squeezed it so most of the water would leave it. He moved your hair away before his fingers touched the back of your neck.

Bucky worked along your neck and upper back muscles. His long fingers did light and long strokes on its length first, then his fingertips starting warming up your muscles. Then he places his palms on your shoulders and his thumbs kneaded your shoulder blades. He moved so his thumb was on one side of spine and the other four were the other side, and gliding his hand up and down your neck, relieving the pressure.

Bucky tilted your head a bit to the right, exposing the left side of neck more. He used his usually-cold-but-now-warm-due-to-your-skin hand to slide from top to bottom of your neck as his right hand stabilized your shoulder. He repeated the process on the other side. Lastly, he put his hand on the front of your shoulder and started kneading the muscles in your shoulder blades.

He applied focused pressure at any tension knots.

His hands travelled down to your middle and lower back, where he rubbed your muscles with patience and calm, getting rid of any sore spots.

Once finished, he kept his hands on your shoulders, lightly rubbing your skin there.

"I think I'm good now," you told him, peeking over your shoulder to smile at him.

He leaned in and kissed your cheek. Bucky grabbed a fluffy, big towel and offered his hand to help you up without falling.

He wrapped the towel around you and used another, smaller one to hold your hair with a pin.

"My sister used to do this," he chuckled, "Is it okay?"

You felt a lump in your throat again that night, but this time the reason for it was a happy one. It was Bucky.

So you nodded, smiling a bit.

Bucky kissed your lips.

He ran the bigger towel through your skin, drying every inch, then he lifted you up again and carried you to the bedroom.

He got his red Henley - which he knew you loved in him and loved to wear it - and your favorite pajama bottoms, along with underwear.

The clothes were comfortable and soft, exactly what you needed.

He got the towel off your hair and made you sit on the bed, him right behind you with a brush in hands. He had all the care and patience in the world with him as he detangled every knot from your hair, squeezing it with another small towel. By the time he finished, you had your eyes closed in pleasure and your hair almost dry.

He then drew the cover back and you both got in, Bucky changing into more comfortable before dimming the lights and joining you. He laid by your side and you don't know who leaned in first, but your lips met in a soft kiss.

Bucky pulled you into his chest and circled his strong arms around you.

"Not that I don't like you here or anything, but," you quietly said, "How are you here?"

His hand rubbed your back and pulled you closer to him. "Mission was completed before expected. We only got back two hours ago and I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh. Was everyone alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we were all okay."

"Good."

"Now, are you alright?"

His eyes showed concern and love.

"Thanks to you, I am," you smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

You laid your head on his chest again and Bucky kissed your forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

“Night, Bucky.”

You were out the second you closed your eyes, Bucky’s heartbeat inducing you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
